Theresa The Explorer
by Lyn Black
Summary: What happens when our heroine watches little kids cartoons? Read (and review!!) to find out.


DC: I don't own any of the characters I've put in here. The "Dora the Explorer" series is owned by Nickelodean (I think I spelled that right...) and Passions is owned by James E. Reilly and NBC.  
  
  
  
Summary: What happens when our friends from Passions watch little kid cartoons? Read (and review!) to find out.  
  
AN: I just had to do this. I got tired of writing "conventional" fanfics, and decided to do something out-of-the-ordinary (for my standards). This whole story is going to be in Theresa's POV unless stated otherwise. Also, at this time, Little Ethan is four years old.  
  
  
  
  
  
I switched on the television for Little Ethan.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, watch Dora?" he asked. He plopped down on the floor in the Lopez-Fitzgerald's living room, where he was playing.  
  
"Okay, okay," I grumbled, turning the stations until I found what he wanted.  
  
"Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer," the t.v. blared. Mesmerized by the scene unfolding, I plopped down on the floor next to him. While the plot unfolded, I sat in anticipation, watching the show.  
  
"Where do we go next, Map?"  
  
"Swiper, no swiping!"  
  
"Let's go see mi Abuela!"  
  
"Chocolata, chocolata, Abuela's making chocolata!" and other exclamations ran through my ears.  
  
The show was over in a matter of half an hour, leaving me wanting more. My date with Ethan was tonight, and I wanted to look "extra special" for it. Mama watched Little Ethan as I collected a backpack and loaded it with all sorts of things I "might need".  
  
Ethan looked at me questioningly as I stepped out of Mama's house. He shook his head and took my hand.  
  
"Where are we going today, Ethan," I asked.  
  
"I need to drop some things off at Crane Manor for Mom, first," he said, indicating a mailed package in his hands.  
  
"Lets see... Map!" I cried. I pulled out a tourist map of Harmony and gazed at it.  
  
"Pier, police station, Crane Manor!" I cried.  
  
"What?" Ethan asked. I rushed ahead of him, following the route on my map. He tried to keep up.  
  
Ethan barely kept up with me as I ran to the pier.  
  
"Lets help that man over there!" I exclaimed, mentioning the fisherman, who was loading fish-filled crates into the back of a truck.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ethan asked. Too late, I rushed ahead of him and immediately started helping the man load the wooden crates. A couple of minutes (and a few odd glances) later, we were en route to the police station.  
  
"Theresa, is something wrong?" Luis asked as I boldly walked inside.  
  
"Is there?" I asked.  
  
"No... no. Not unless you can explain this to me," Luis wondered. Ethan stared at the two of us.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"These blueprints aren't right. Crane Manor seems to have a few more secret passageways than I thought," he said.  
  
"Behind the closet in the cellar, there's a door. It'll be in there," I said, pointing to a space on the blueprints. "See, there's an inconsistency on the blueprints. There's supposed to be more here, like in this drawing," I told him.  
  
"Thanks, Theresa," Luis said. Ethan and I walked out of the police station, with Ethan rolling his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, some bushes rustled.  
  
"Did you hear that?" I asked Ethan.  
  
"Not really," he admitted. My face lit up.  
  
"Swiper, no swiping!" I cried as Gwen stepped out, giving me a dirty look, as she was trying to get on Ethan's arm. She grumbled, yet Ethan didn't notice she was there, so she just left, mumbling, "Aw, man...".  
  
We approached Crane Manor and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Mrs. Craine! You didn't need to ring the bell!" Phillys asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Package for Ivy Craine!" I exclaimed.  
  
Without an answer, I grabbed the package from Ethan and rushed into the sitting room, where Ivy was chatting with Rebecca.  
  
"I believe this is yours?" I asked, handing it to Ivy.  
  
Without an answer, I rushed back out to Ethan, singing my new favorite song.  
  
"Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer!" 


End file.
